


Photograph

by OSuzanne (Emiline)



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Family, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/OSuzanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in adulthood. This is a story made up of drabble, or multiple drabbles per chapter with different scenes forming to make a complete story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen Operations I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., so this is definitely AU.   
> Elaine is mine, but Codename: Kids Next Door belongs to Mr. Warburton, Curious Pictures and Cartoon Network.

"Mom, who's this?"

Abigail sighed. Elaine had been particularly inquisitive today.

"Honey, I'm making dinner right now, can it wait?"

"It will only take a second." Elaine begged. "Can't you just tell me?"

Abigail turned around, dropping her spoon as the photograph came into view.

"Mom?" Elaine inquired worriedly. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Abigail smiled weakly. "I haven't seen or thought about Nigel in a long time."

"Who was he?"

"A very dear friend."

"How come you've never talked about him?"

"Because I haven't heard from him in a very long time. I don't know where he is or what he is doing."

"But if you were such good friends why haven't you kept in touch?" Elaine persisted.

A pained expression came over Abigail's face. "It's difficult to explain."


	2. Joy

"Have you ever thought about having kids, Abby?"

"I think I would like to have children some day. What about you?"

"Oh, I'd like to have lots."

"Kuki, you sounded so excited on the phone. I don't think you came her so you could ask me about my preferences regarding children."

"I wanted you to be the first to know." Kuki squealed.

"You're not… are you?"

"No, not that! Wally proposed to me and I said yes!"

"Oh Kuki, I'm so happy for you!"

Kuki grabbed her friend's arm and they danced around the room.

"You're happy? I'm so happy I could burst!"

"I can't believe it! After all these years!" Abby shook her head, smiling. "I'd just about given up on the two of you."


	3. Letter

Elaine knew she shouldn't be doing this. Rummaging through her mother's drawers was definitely not a good idea. But her mother was out for the next couple of hours, so the likelihood of getting caught was small. Ever since she had found the photograph of her mother and a bald boy with sunglasses, she had wondered about it. Her mother had refused to talk about it, despite much pleading on Elaine's part. So here Elaine was, going through her mother's personal belongings.

Her hopes were raised when she found a small, locked box in the back of the bottom-most drawer. Further searching revealed a petite key on the closet shelf. Upon opening the container, Elaine discovered it contained a stack of letters. She picked up the first one, opened it up and read:

_October 23, 20—_

_Dear Abby,_

_This is, I am afraid, the last letter you will ever receive from me. Wally, Kuki and Hank are getting a last letter as well. I regret that I will never see any of you again. Unfortunately it is quite necessary. I have valued your friendship more than I can ever tell you, and I will miss you the most of all. I can but hope that you will forgive me this abrupt disappearance. _

_ Yours truly,_

_ Nigel Uno_


	4. I'm sorry, Hank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before Abby is married. "Hank" Is Hoagie.

"I'm sorry Hank, I really am."

"Are you sure Abby? Really sure?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Well then." He struggled to keep his voice from cracking. "I guess that's it. Unless…"

Abby knew he was offering one last time, she still had time to change her mind. She knew that she had to stay firm, or she would regret it the rest of her life.

"No, Hank. You go on and become a world famous pilot, find a nice girl and settle down and raise little flying aces. We'd drive each other crazy, you know we would. We can't stand each other after a week of camping, how could we ever live with each other for the rest of our lives?"

"I suppose you're right," he admitted ruefully. "You'll still always mean the world to me though," he added softly, and for a moment Abby was sure he was going to kiss her. Perhaps he thought he would too, for he raised a hand halfway to her cheek before dropping it and turning away. She heard a muffled sob as he left and that set her off, crying. Just because something is the right decision doesn't mean it is easy.


	5. Letters from England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These three drabbles are sequential.

"No way! You're going to England for college?"

Nigel grinned. "Yes. I was accepted by Oxford."

"That is so awesome!"

"Eh, who needs cruddy college? Yowch!" Abby elbowed Wally hard in the ribs.

"Ah mean, of course it's great that ye're going."

"We're all going to miss you, you have to promise to right to us."

"Abby, you know me. Of course I'll write! I can't call you guys though, international is too expensive."

"You could email us!" Kuki pointed out.

"She's got a point there, there's a reason they call it snail-mail. Or maybe, if it's coming from England it's _sail_-mail. Get it? Sail? Like sailing ships?"

Everyone groaned.

* * *

_March 12, 20—_

_Dear Abby,_

_I was quite surprised to read in your last letter that you and Hank are dating. I'm happy for you, of course. As to your question, no, I have not found a "nice British girl". I am confirmed bachelor. Did you really expect anything else? You yourself dubbed me a workaholic, which is somewhat true. Plus, I might end up with another Lizzie, heaven forbid. _

_My new job is working out quite well. Are you enjoying teaching fourth-graders?_

_ Yours truly,_

_ Nigel_

* * *

_May 27, 20—_

_Dear Abby,_

_I've been an idiot. I was lying to you when I told you I liked my job. To tell the truth, I'm quite lonely here in London. I don't really have any friends, and the charm of the country has worn off. I miss you and the others, but especially you. Especially now. If I could go back and change things… but what am I doing? This is nuts. You are very happy and busy, I'm sure. I will not burden you with my complaints. I want to come and visit. I want to come back permanently. But I can't. I can't because I know what will be waiting for me when I come back. All of your lives have been continuing on and if I came back we could not pick up where we left off. Of course I can't come back. I wish…_

_ Always yours,_

_ Nigel_

Nigel stared at the sheet for a long time. Then he took it, crumpled it up and threw it into the fire.


	6. Anger

Kuki Beatles slid into the seat across from Abigail and carefully set down her mocha.

"Hey, are you okay? You look awful."

Abigail opened her mouth, shut it and then shook her head.

"What happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not here," Abigail managed. "Can we go to your house?"

"Sure."

"It's so stupid!" Abigail exploded once they were safely in the Beatles' living room.

Kuki said nothing, knowing that it was best her friend get it all out at once.

"I mean, I'm an adult. It happened a long time ago. I'm supposed to be over it by now! It shouldn't bother me anymore. I've accepted that I'll never know what happened to him. So why am I so upset?" She turned her face imploringly to Kuki's.

"What brought it up?" Kuki asked quietly.

"Elaine"

"How did she find out?" Kuki inquired, genuinely surprised.

"She found a picture of me and him from when we were kids. Goodness knows where she found it but then she wanted to know about it and…"

"Shh, it's alright. It's okay Abby, we all miss him. We've tried to forget it, but he was our good friend and you don't just forget your friends. It's okay to miss him."

"But it has been twenty years. Twenty years, Kuki."

"It doesn't matter. Sometimes grief never really goes away. He was your best friend. It's perfectly natural that you would still grieve for him on occasion. I know you'll get through this, you always have. It's tough, because you never got to say goodbye properly. Right now you're dealing with feelings that you keep locked away most of the time. You know that."

"You know what's funny?" Abigail blew her nose. "I get so angry at him. It's ridiculous. I think about it, and what he did to us and it just makes me so mad," she paused, eyes unfocused. "And other times, when I think of it, I can't stop bawling."


	7. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Hank broke up several years prior to this episode.

"Nigel!" Kuki shrieked, running towards him, her train dangling from her head. "I thought you weren't going to be able to make it!" She threw her arms around him. "We've all missed you so much!"

"Hey, who are you marrying, him or Wally?" joked her friend Sonya.

Abby walked in. "Sonya, I've got those pins you needed for—Nigel?" she gaped.

His whole face lit up. "Abby, it's so good to see you."

"I don't believe it, I just don't believe it. Oh, I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am to see you. It's been a long time, far too long."

"Kuki, I need to finish fixing your veil and train, why don't we leave these two to get reacquainted and you can talk with them later." She led Kuki from the room.

_ **Later in the evening** _

"Nigel, why are you lurking in that corner? Come out and enjoy yourself. At least get a piece of the cake," Abby coaxed.

"I already had one," he admitted. "I was hoping to be able to talk to you tonight, if you have a few minutes."

"For you? Always."

They moved into a less-occupied room of the hotel and sat down on a large, squishy couch.

"Something is bothering you, what is it?" Abby asked.

"I feel out of place. I've been in England for almost ten years now. It's hard to be back, especially for such a short time."

"Well, you won't have to worry about it too long, then."

"I suppose." Something in his voice caught Abby's attention.

"Do you wish you could stay in America?" Her voice was gentle.

"I think so. I'm not sure. I definitely want to make sure my parents get settled in their new home in London, but after that… I don't know."

"Well, if you decide you want to come back here you're always welcome at my place."

"Thank you, Abby." He hugged her.

"I've missed you so much."

"Me too."


	8. Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It has come to my attention that the story is getting a little confusing, so I've made a list of the events as they happen in chronological order, as opposed to chapter order, for your convenience._
> 
> _Nigel goes to college _
> 
> _Abby and Hank start dating_
> 
> _Abby and Hank stop dating_
> 
> _Kuki tells Abby that she and Wally are getting married._
> 
> _Kuki and Wally get married._
> 
> _This chapter, which contains two sequential drabbles._
> 
> _Elaine finds the photograph._
> 
> _Abby talks to Kuki about Elaine finding the photograph_
> 
> _Elaine finds the box with the letters in it._

_At the airport_

"Abby!"

Abby whipped her head around. "Nigel!" She rushed towards him and they embraced. "Don't take this wrong way, but you really look like you need this vacation," she smiled. "How are your parents?"

"They're fine. It's a big change for them, after living in America for so long, but they are adjusting fairly well. It has been hard on me," he admitted. "They are both getting older of course, and that brings it's own difficulties. My dad's starting to lose his hearing, but he doesn't want to admit it." He paused and smiled. "Enough about that. How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good. My car's right out front, why don't we talk in the car?"

_Many months later_

"And that's how it finally worked out," Nigel finished, chuckling, as they walked through the park.

"You're kidding!" Abby laughed.

"Nope. I swear it's the truth."

Abby shook her hair and wiped at the moisture leaking from her eyes.

"How did you ever convince us to let you go to England?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm so glad to be back."

"And we're glad to have you. I think your parents are the only ones who got the bad end of this deal. You told them you'd be gone what, six weeks?"

"Something like that. Six weeks, six months, what's the difference, right?"

They both dissolved into laughter. When they had their breath back, Nigel continued,

"They do miss me, I know. But they know I need to lead my own life, wherever that takes me." He glanced at Abby. "They also feel better knowing that I've got my own apartment and am not taking up space in my friend's places."

"You would never be a burden to one of us. You are always welcome." She spoke warmly and reached out to take his hand in hers. They stopped and turned to face one another. Nigel opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Abby's cell phone rang, destroying the moment. She glanced down at it.

"Shoot! That's my alarm for my meeting. I'm so sorry, I completely forgot that it was this afternoon. I'll see you later, okay?" On a impulse, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then she was gone, leaving Nigel where he stood, the fingers of one hand raised to touch his face.


	9. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first drabble occurs later in the day that the previous chapter ended on. The letters which follow the drabble refer to events following the drabble.

Abby unlocked the door and let herself into the apartment. She placed the Fourth of July decorations she had just bought in the foyer. "Sorry about being so late, Nigel, the meeting ran longer than I thought and—" she stopped abruptly.

Nigel sat at the dining room table, clutching a cell phone. He face was devoid of color and he was trembling.

"What is it? Nigel… Nigel! What has happened?"

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"My dad…" he whispered. "My dad's had a stroke."

* * *

Elaine glanced up at the wall clock. She still had another two hours before her mom would return. She'd read a number of the letters in the box, but she wasn't even halfway through. She picked up the next one and opened it carefully.

_August 5_ _th_ _, 20—_

_Dear Abby,_

_I wish I had more hopeful news to tell. My father's condition continues to worsen. His doctors tell me there is great possibility he will not live to see the end of the year. My mother is beside herself. I am trying to keep an eye on her but I fear very much that she will make herself ill with all the worrying. She eats little and sleeps less. I feel very guilty because I am a little angry at the both of them. It is so hard to take care of them, to live with this every day. I know it is not their fault, and this only makes me feel worse. I am near my wit's end. Your letters seem to provide the only sanity in my life. _

_Yours truly,_

_Nigel_

_August 13_ _th_ _, 20—_

_Dear Abby,_

_With your usual perceptiveness you saw through my last letter to those things that I did not say. As to your inquiry, I must admit that I eat and sleep infrequently. I don't have the time or energy to worry about myself. My father's condition has not changed since I last wrote. They say no news is good news, but I'm not sure I believe that. Waiting in suspense for something to happen is infinitely worse than knowing for sure one way or the other. _ _I wish that _ _I hope I think_

_I don't know what I think anymore._

_Yours,_

_Nigel_

* * *

_Author's note: I hope the time sequencing of these was clear. The drabble takes place in late June, the letters obviously, are from August._


	10. Funeral

The phone rang, wrenching Elaine back to reality and causing her to start guilty.

"Hello?—Okay Mom, I'll see you then. Bye."

Only fifteen minutes left. She flipped through the remaining envelopes. One caught her eye because it had no address or stamp. She opened it and gingerly removed the pieces of paper from inside

_Uno, Monty_

_Monty Uno passed away peacefully September 4_ _th_ _. He is survived by his wife and son. A service will be held at 10 AM on September 12_ _th_ _, at—_

* * *

_Dear Abby,_

_Thank you for being here at this time which is so difficult for me. I write because my emotions are still so mixed up that I could not tell you this to your face in a coherent fashion. Here, in the privacy of my room I can take as long as I need. You are a true friend, and I could not wish for a better one. I know I have not been the best of company as of late, and you understood that and were there for me anyways. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart._

_Love,_

_Nigel_


	11. Hope

Elaine sighed. Over the past few years she had kept her eyes and ears open for news of her mother's childhood friend, with no success. There had been one or two times when she thought she had something, but the trails always dead-ended. It would have been easier to search if her mother had been more forthcoming, but it seemed she did not want to talk about it.

Elaine reached her P.O. box and opened it. There was a bill, a letter from her friend Marlene, junk mail, more junk mail… and a neatly addressed red envelope with no return address. Curious, Elaine slit it open with her key. Inside was a photograph of a man who was possibly in his forties. He wore fashionable rectangular glasses, a blue polo shirt and had dark brown hair. The corners of his mouth suggested a smile. A yellow sticky note attached to the back of the photograph had the same, neat printing as the envelope. The note read:

_This is him, five years ago._

Elaine couldn't believe her eyes. The hair did throw her off for a minute, but there was no mistaking his face. Her first instinct was to call her mother. She paused before dialing. Was it enough, or would it just cause Abby more heartache?


	12. Decisions

**Decisions**

Kuki and Wally lay in bed.

"Wally?"

"Hmm?"

"Elaine came by today."

"Mmm."

"She… She has a fairly current picture of Nigel."

"Mm—what?"

"I know. That was my reaction too. The picture is from five years ago."

"But…. How… Ah mean what…" Wally trailed off, lost for words.

"I'm not sure about the details. Apparently she has been doing some investigating on her own, trying to find Nigel."

"Why?"

"She's curious, I suppose. Abby never told her very much about Nigel, but Elaine could tell he was important to her."

"So why did she come to yeh?"

"She hasn't show this new picture to Abby yet. She wanted to know whether she should."

"What did yeh tell her?"

Kuki sighed.

"I advised her not to show it to Abby. I don't think Abby would be able to handle it. I explained to Elaine what we understood of Abby and Nigel's relationship."

"And that was…" Wally prompted.

"That we never understood it fully. We knew they were close friends, but beyond that we had only our suspicions, which we kept to ourselves because it wasn't our place to speculate on the exact nature of their relationship."

"Does Elaine have any other info about Nigel currently?"

"No."

"I told her if she got more definite information about Nigel, then she could go to Abby, but not before."


	13. Resurrection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place some months after the previous chapter.

**Resurrection**

"_The light shines in the darkness, and the darkness did not overcome it."_

_John 1.5, NRSV_

"Mom? I'm home, and you're never going to guess who I brought with me!"

She could hear her mother moving towards the doorway.

"Elaine, I'm so glad you're back! Did you bring a man with you?" Abby teased. But when she reached the door and all color drained from her face as she saw her daughter's companion. Her mouth moved once or twice ineffectually.

"It can't be," she finally managed in a hoarse whisper.

"Hello, Abby. May I come in?" Nigel asked nervously.

"May you come in—of course!" she cried, tears running down her cheeks. She threw her arms around him, smiling as though she would burst and he responded in kind.

_Finis_


End file.
